


It only takes four months to film a movie (and four months to fall in love)

by MarbleAide



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all platonic, really, until it suddenly isn't. Neither men can bring themselves to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It only takes four months to film a movie (and four months to fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one!
> 
> \---
> 
> They have invaded my mind and now all I want to write is RPS. I'm still a terrible person. This is also for another kink meme fill over [Here.](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=7632727#t7632727)

On the first day they met, Chris wasn’t exactly sure who he was staring at. Kenneth had only really mentioned that he had worked with the guy before and he was a wonderful actor— that and he was British. Right.

The male staring back at him was smiling broadly, all white teeth and excitement. It was one of those smiles that made everyone else smile upon seeing it, a fact that Chris would soon learn over the next few weeks, because whenever Tom entered a room, his face simply lit up. Not only was his smile probably the most perfect thing he had ever seen, but he also had the cutest head of blond curls Chris had only ever seen on Shirley Temple.

There was nothing ‘god of mischief’ about this man. Clearly, there had to be a mistake.

“Hi, I’m Tom. I think I’m playing the Loki to your Thor?”

The voice was smooth, layered with a wonderful touch of a British accent that made every word sound like it was the most important thing in the universe. The meaning of life. And so, Chris found himself listening that much harder to everything Tom had to say, smiling every time the other was near.

Because, yeah, he liked the sound of that.

Loki.

 _His_ Loki.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Chris.”

\---

The next day, they had a dress rehearsal, of sorts. He got there a little earlier than expected after his usual morning of running, crunches, and lifts. Even with him coming early, he found Tom had come even earlier. He would soon find out that he was a morning person and drank his coffee with only a little sugar.

Upon entering the dressing room, Chris didn’t even recognize Tom for a moment. It was only when he smiled that he saw the same man he had yesterday, and knew he would never forget that face again.

“You dyed your hair?”

Tom was already undressing, his shirt coming up over his head to land half-hazardly on a nearby chair alongside a black leather jacket. At the mention of his hair, long fingers came up to twirl in one of the now-black curls. The smile, just for a moment, falter on his face before returning even wider than it was.

“Well, of course. Didn’t think the God of Mischief was blond, did you?” Tom said, dropping his fingers away from his hair. “So, what do you think? Do I look good in black?”

Chris wanted to say that is looked wonderful. That is made the other man’s eyes that much bluer. That he probably looked good with any hair color, but he didn’t. Now, why would he say such things?

“Yes, of course!” He sputtered out when he realized he hadn’t said anything in a minute or so and was simply staring. Tom was giving him a look. “Very—ah—suiting.” He finally let out, turning away quite quickly right afterwards to hide from his own embarrassment.

From behind him, he heard a small fit of laughter as he removed his own shirt.

“No need to get so nervous, I was just—oh. Well. That’s not fair in the least!”

Chris quickly spun back around, wondering what on earth could have irritated the other man so much. As he did so, he found Tom had taken a few steps closer to him and was rather blatantly staring. At his chest.

“Wha—“

“You and I are never allowed to change in the same room again.” Tom put out quickly, a pout forming on thin lips. “I mean—look at you!” With a wild hand, he gestured towards all of Chris.

“You…just gestured to all of me.” He was still slightly confused, and it wasn’t helping that Tom was getting closer.

“Of course I did! I mean, I realize you’re playing a god and all, but you look almost TOO much like one. It’s not fair. Here I am, all pale and skinny and—hey! Stop flexing like that!”

Chris tried to relax a little. “I’m not…flexing. I just, tense up when—“

Tom got even closer, right up in Chris’s space so he could feel the heat radiating off Tom’s body. He watched as a broad smile broke out over the newly raven-haired male’s face.

“And look at that. You’re even taller than me…” He muttered this as if it was a side note, not quite meeting Chris’s eye as he stared up over his head. There was a pause of silent thought between them, where Tom kept staring and Chris grew a little more uncomfortable at how close Tom was to him.

“Well,” Tom suddenly said, breaking the silence and moving away from Chris quickly, turning his back. “I’m impressed. Not many people are taller than me, you see, but either way. I need my own room. You simply have a body to make every other man self-conscious! No wonder Loki gets all jealous and goes crazy. With you as a brother, who wouldn’t?”

Suddenly the tension was all broken, and both men were smiling once more.

\---

They would have lunch together almost every day. Whenever they could, Tom and Chris would disappear for an hour or two together, sometimes with other cast members and sometimes without, going out into town to get sandwiches or something else quick and easy. Both had simple tastes, so it never took them long to sit down and have a BLT or club, but it was still nice to get out.

The pair talked often, bonding almost too easily. They took the brother roles seriously, calling each other ‘brother’ even out of costume, playing around like they had been family forever. Joking around on set with Kenneth having to yell at them one too many times to stop fooling around, but he always had a smile on his face while he did it, so he let some things slip.

It was not uncommon for Chris to get a little too carried away, sometimes grabbing Tom by the waist to hoist him up over his shoulder, carrying him around on and off set.

“Really? Is this necessary?” Tom once asked after he stopped kicking around and asking everyone for help (to which, no one gave).

“You were the one who said I couldn’t lift you, _brother_.”

Tom sneered.

Chris smacked his butt rather harshly, to which he earned a yelp of surprise.

“THAT was defiantly unnecessary!”

“Oh, don’t pout. It doesn’t look good on your face.”

\---

Someone should have noticed when they started to have ‘movie’ nights.

No one did, so no one said anything.

\---

“What are we going to see tonight?” Tom asked, pulling his leather jacket over his shoulders and slipping into a pair of boots fairly easily. He looked a little worse for wear, eyes heavy with growing dark rings from lack of sleep and too much filming.

Chris paused, studying the other man with a growing look of concern written all over his face. “You know,” He started slowly and softly, because he knew how Tom got when people worried about him. He never liked people fussing over him, so his instincts were to get defensive and lie. It was one of the things Chris didn’t want to admit he had in common with the God of Lies. “We don’t have to go. You look tired. Maybe we should just stay in and get some sleep?” It was the best he could do besides saying ‘No, you look like shit, go to bed.’

Tom just smiled at him, pushing all of Chris’s worries aside. “No need to worry. I want to get out. So, what are the choices?”

They saw ‘Oceans’ as it was the only new thing playing at the theatre they hadn’t seen yet.

There was only another six people in the theatre with them, which left them quite alone in the back row. Halfway through it, Tom had his head resting against Chris’s shoulder, eyes only half focused on the screen itself. Chris said nothing about it, as he didn’t mind in the least. Somewhere along the lines, Chris’s hand found itself resting against Tom’s head, fingers threaded through dark locks that were still slightly clumped together from having too much gel pull them back every day. Absent-mindedly, he started to run his fingers through it, breaking up those clusters and massaging Tom’s scalp.

“That feels…nice.” He heard Tom mutter under his breath, smiling softly as he ate another licorice rope.

\---

When they got back to the set, it was only pressing on ten o’clock at night, but even so Chris had to help Tom to his trailer. Though the older man kept insisting he was fine, it was only when he almost fell face first into the ground as his feet caught on themselves that he stopped complaining and let Chris steer him in the right direction.

“Thank you; really, there was no need. I could have found my way.” It was a habit Tom had. He thanked everyone for everything.

“Please. If you showed up on set in the morning with a huge bruise on your face from hitting the ground, I would never hear the end of it. I’m only doing myself a favor.”

Tom smiled and laughed at that, standing on the first step to his trailer, making him just an inch taller than Chris now. And, really, no one should ever look that good laughing, drunk on lack of sleep with random curls of hair sticking out every which way. It simply wasn’t normal.

So, when he found himself pressing Tom against the door of his trailer, he decided anyone would have come to the same conclusion. When he found himself kissing Tom like his very life depended on it, no one could blame him, really, because Tom was simply too perfect for anything else. It was only when Tom started to kiss back that things began to get a little real.

Hands were in his hair, pulling closer. Head titled ever so slightly, and lips parted. When they finally pulled away, both men were panting. Chris noticed that Tom’s cheeks were now flushed and his lips were starting to redden.

“Well than, good-night.” Chris spoke up, still wondering what exactly had come over him.

Tom simply nodded. “Yes, good-night.” And disappeared within his trailer, closing the door shut tight.

\---

It starts off slowly, but grows to be something more. Neither objects.

\---

“You are too cute.”

The spring comes strong to New Mexico. The heat is growing almost unbearably so inside the confines of the heavy costumes they wear. Even inside, the heat and dry air creeps in and makes everyone feel heavy. Kenneth called for a much needed ten minute break, leaving everyone scattered in an attempt to get cooled off for a little while. Chris found Tom sitting on the floor under an air conditioning vent, so he joined the other.

“Chris, really, I’m drinking a bottle of water. How is that cute?”

This time, Chris smiled first.

“It just…is.”

“That’s logical.”

“Oh, shut up and take the compliment.”

When no one was looking, Chris leaned in and gave Tom a quick kiss, which ended all too quickly as Kenneth called their break and everyone started pouring back in. Chris had to memorize the way Tom’s face fell in disappointment as he pulled away. How his lips were wet and hanging open ever so slightly. How his pale skin tinted pink with heat. How is eyes begged him back.

But Chris only smiled, getting back up on his feet.

“See? Adorable.”

Tom rolled his eyes and gave him a hard shove.

\---

They lay in bed together, still wrapped up in each other’s arms, legs twisted in the blankets and sheets, basking in the afterglow of sex and a finished movie. It had been the last day of filming until everything finally went off to be pressed together and edited. Chris decided he wanted to celebrate.

“You do realize we can’t do this forever?”

It was something that Chris really didn’t want to hear. At least, not now. Because he knew that after this they would separate to go off and film other movies and have different lives. Chris knew this, just as Tom did, but he felt he could be ignorant for just a little while longer.

“Oh? And why not?”

There came a long pause after that, and Chris could tell Tom was thinking. He got a very serious look on his face, one that made his eyes scrunch up with too many thoughts and his lips twist as they tried to find the perfect words. For a moment, Chris was scared that the next words that came out of the other’s mouth would be all reason and heart break. He’d say how they were both married and how they lived in separate countries whenever they weren’t filming anything. Chris could already feel his heart sinking.

And then Tom broke out into a smile, with all his bright white teeth and dazzling blue eyes. He got up on his elbows and towered over Chris, still smiling like mad as he leaned down.

“You’re right. We still need to film ‘The Avengers’ after all.”

Chris’s eyes went wide.

Right before he pulled Tom down hard against his mouth, smothering the laughter that was trying to escape. Tom wrapped his arms around Chris’s neck, finding himself soon rolled onto his back with Chris above him, kissing his way inside his mouth and hands roaming all over.

Chris knew there was a reason he loved this man.  



End file.
